A Very Clarke Christmas
by Ms Isabella
Summary: One shot. It's Christmas Eve, and Jeff is tired, but he has to help Kaitlyn with Christmas and Santa's arrival. I wrote this last Christmas, but never published it. Even though Jeff is not part of the show anymore, he does deserve some story time. Enjoy!


A Very Clarke Christmas

Jeff entered the house and leaned against the door. It had been a hellacious shift at Chicago Med's ER. He was so tired all he wanted to do was open a beer, take a long, hot shower, and crawl into bed. He knew that he had to help Kaitlyn with Santa Claus. He didn't want the kids to be disappointed. Kids waited all year for Christmas.

Leaning forward, he dropped his backpack on the floor. He slipped out of his coat and hung it in the closet. He made his way to the living room and noticed Kaitlyn sitting on the couch sipping wine.

"Hi, Babe," he said softly as he walked over to her. She stood up and gave him a hug and kiss. 

"You look fried."

"I am. I just want to have a beer, take a shower, and go to bed, but I have to help you with Christmas."

"All taken care of," she said.

He looked around the room. The tree was trimmed and lit with gifts underneath it. There was a plate of cookies and a bottle of beer on the coffee table. He turned and noticed five stockings hanging from the banister. "You did all of this?"

She nodded. "Piece of cake."

"I'm sorry, Babe. I tried to get away but the ER was slammed," he apologized.

"Don't be sorry, Jeff. You had to get your hours in. It's no big deal."

"But-"

"- I knew you'd be tired, so as soon as they went to bed, I started setting things out. By the way, if you're hungry, there's pizza in the microwave."

"Would you believe I'm too tired to eat?"

She gave him a hug. "Go take your shower. I'll pack up the cookies and beer and bring them to the bedroom. You can't disappoint the kids thinking Santa didn't like the cookies."

"Babe, you're the greatest," he said as he started up the stairs.

In the kitchen, Kaitlyn eased the cookies on to a paper plate, and opened the bottle of beer. She poured herself another glass of wine, and started up the stairs.

In the bedroom, she snagged a cookie before setting the plate and the beer on his bedside stand. She munched as she walked over to her side of the bed. She set the wineglass down, then walked over to her dresser to find bedclothes. She was debating on whether or not flannel would be too hot, or to just wear cotton and assume Jeff and the blankets would keep her warm enough when Jeff walked in from the bathroom.

"If you're debating on what to wear, don't wear anything," he commented as he took in her nude body.

She sighed. "That was fine before we had kids," she reminded.

He walked over to the closet and reached up on the shelf. He took a wrapped package from it, and walked over to her.

"Merry Christmas, Kait," he said as he handed her the package.

She looked at him, wishing she had something close by to cover up.

"Jeff, we are going to exchange gifts in the morning with the kids," she said.

"Yeah, but you don't want to open this in front of the kids," he said, eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, but you're not getting yours until tomorrow morning."

"That's fine, Babe."

She walked over to the bed and sat down. She flipped the box over, and slid her fingers underneath the tape. Jeff watched impatiently. He hated to watch her open gifts. She took forever because she wouldn't rip the paper. She had to undo the tape. He never figured out why. It wasn't like they were going to reuse the wrapping paper.

"Just open it, Kait," he said impatiently.

"Ok, Ok," she said as her fingers finished with the last bit of tape. She lifted the lid of the box.

Her eyes widened when she moved the tissue paper aside.

"Jeff," she said quietly.

"Saves you from making a choice of nightwear, doesn't it?" he asked.

"I thought you were tired."

"I am, but never too tired for you, Babe."

She stood up and took the nightgown from the box. She slipped it on.

"Wow," he said as he sucked in his breath. "You look gorgeous."

"I guess you like?"

"I like a lot."

"There isn't much to it. You're going to have to keep me warm."

"My pleasure. Come on, get in bed, Kait. Santa Claus doesn't come if you're still awake."

"Speaking of which, Santa Claus had better eat the cookies."

He smiled and handed her a cookie.

"Santa shares with Mrs. Claus."

She took the cookie and took a bite.

"Best batch I ever made," she said as she slid into bed.

"Agreed."

She snuggled against him after he slid in beside her. He gave a her a quick squeeze and noticed she was already dozing off. He knew he wasn't going to be far behind her. He had spent all day in the ER and she had not only worked at her office, she had trimmed the tree, decorated for Christmas and wrapped the gifts. The would be up early in the morning to do Christmas with the kids and start Christmas dinner. They both had a busy day ahead.

Kaitlyn rolled over. In her sleepy haze, she thought she heard sleigh bells.


End file.
